elinorfandomcom-20200223-history
Elinor
Welcome to the world of Elinor! Elinor… a huge continent, situated in the middle of a boundless ocean. The nature of this world is rich and diverse – hight mountains, deep forests, endless prairies, severe snows of the North and arid deserts of the South The Valley of the Ancestors, situated in the heart of continent, is a cradle of civilization. It is exactly here that the new civilisation was born, the third race of the human generation. Four Great Cities stand on the crossroads of trade routes from faraway lands and states – Dalaal, Konolwar, Mata-Mata and Eavette. A countless number of tiny settlements and trading posts are scattered across the Valley of the Ancestors near the Ancient Cities. But the heart of the Valley is the Stone of the Ancestors, an ancient relic, which preserves the magic and power of the first race, which inhabited Elinor in ancient times… Now, let’s begins our journey around the continent! The major part of the northern lands is occupied by the Ito Empire, wallowing in impenetrable dark mists. Its inhabitants – the Itoshins – are tough and fearless warriors, who have dedicated their lives to battling against the horrifying demons that appear from the depths of the mists. In the North-West of Elinor, among the high mountains, hides the Celestial Plateau, inhabited by the Ulutau people. These are wise and spiritualized people who spend their lives in self enlightenment and cultivation of the self through meditation and tempering of the spirit. Worldly troubles are foreign to the Ulutau, and so this mountain people rarely descends from its highlands. The Western part of Elinor is occupied by the ancient forest Dockol-Mo, which translated into the common tongue means “dark forest”. Its inhabitants, the Vedichs – an ancient and withdrawn people, who leave their deep thicket only in the case of great need. For a short period of time the Vedichs can turn into wild animals. They also retain the knowledge of witchery and medicasterizm. Slightly to the South, the Nanol-Mo can be found – a “beautiful forest”, where the Taurs live. The Taurs are stately, powerful and their life spans for more than a hundred years. All this is due to the blessing of their protectrix, the forest goddess Ayduen. The Taurs trade with other nations, actively take part in the life of the Valley of the Ancestors and welcome any guests. However, one site in their forest is forever forbidden to outsiders – the Sacred Grove, the sacred abode of the serene goddess. Almost the entire southern part of Elinor is taken up be the Great Desert – the territory of the wise and inventive Djunitian people, a nation of brave warriors and talented scientists. Observatories, academies and alchemical laboratories in Djunitian city-oases are known throughout all of Elinor. Moreover, the Djunits are knowledgeable in medicine, engineering and astronomy. And to the Southeast of the continent rests the archipelago of the Guawars – the Fellow Islands. The Guawars are skilled sailors, whose ships trade with all the coastal settlements on the continent, as well as roam the uncharted expanses of waters, aiming to discover new lands. Guawars are stubborn, hot-tempered and occasionally rude. But at the same time they value entertainment and place friendship above everything else. To the East of the Valley stretch boundless plains inhabited by people called Chekatta. The Chekatta are free hunters that respect other nations, but do not trade with them, for they are simple and selfless. They do not pursue material amenities. On the other hand, Chekatta shamans can hear the voices of their ancestors, who designate their distant descendants their life journey. And finally, in the Northeast of Elinor among damp gray cliffs stretches the Reyro Peninsula, the Kingdom of the Tausmatus, or Mechanics. It is the name given by other states to the youngest nation on Elinor. Their inquisitive minds and wit allowed the Tausmatus people to learn the secrets of complex mechanisms, which made their life in the inhospitable lands much more comfortable. And we come back to the Valley of the Ancestors, the trading, cultural and historical center of the continent, where the paths of the eight Elinor nations come together. The mild climate, extensive trade and innovative ideas of Elinors’ most outstanding thinkers – all this is what made the Great Cities of the Valley increasingly more powerful and prosperous. But in the year 530 of the Third Era, the unconceivable happened… The valley became deserted! One day its population simply disappeared without a trace. The rulers of all the Elinor nations began to assemble convoys of warriors, sages, traders and settlers to re-fill the Great Cities with life and find out what had actually happened in the Valley of the Ancestors. Category:Browse